


In Which Sera Breaks The Inquisitor

by fortheloveofakatosh



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bees, Just bees, No Romance, One Shot, Other, Short, no seggsy times, one(1)f bomb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28898019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheloveofakatosh/pseuds/fortheloveofakatosh
Summary: There is no gods, no kings, no man, only bees.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	In Which Sera Breaks The Inquisitor

The jar is nearly filled to the brim with bees. Not dead ones, of course, but actual living bees, buzzing angrily in their glass prison. 

“Sera?”

“Hmm?”

“What the actual fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> Something that I wrote a while ago that deserves to see the light of day.


End file.
